Deathstorm
Deathstorm is one of the three Shadow Drakes inhabiting Ustream. He is a member of the cult, and one of Lord X-Giga-X's dragons. However, Deathstorm is also mentally linked to Jason Shaver. Appearance Normal Deathstorm is about 34 feet in length with a wingspan of 46 feet, with midnight blue scales covering most of his body. At the top of his head is a large, body crested colred a slightly darker shade of blue. Underneath his red, stil-pupilled eyes are a second pair of eyes, exactly the same color as the first pair. This pair of eyes is normally shut unless he has need for it. The wings of the Shadow Drake are tipped black. A boney fan resides on his whiplike tail. Advanced Form Deathstorm is slightly bigger in his advanced form, although he still stands on all four of his legs. His scales are colored a slightly darker shade of blue. His head is covered by a boney, helmet-like structure of black opal. This material is also visible covering the rest of his body (except for wings, neck, and tail), acting as a form of armor. Along Deathstorm's neck are 16 more eyes, all a darker shade of red. Personality Deathstorm is a rather calm and friendly dragon. He is also much more social than Charos and Cassiel. Thus, he has made friends with many members of the cult, especially Jason Shaver. As it is his duty to protect Ustream and those who live in it, he is always willing to aid other members of the cult when he can. While normally not agressive, he's known to show some agression when people close to him have been put in danger. Allies Fighting Style Powers *'Achlympery': An ability inherent to Shadow Drakes, Deathstorm has the ability to manipulate darkness. He has been known to have several uses for this ability, including a beam he fires from his eyes. *'Pyroimpery': An ability inherent to Shadow Drakes, Deathstorm has the ability to manipulate fire. He usually manipulates his own firebreath, he has been known to combine this with his aeroimpery to create fire whirls. *'Aeroimpery': Deathstorm has the ability to manipulate air. He mainly uses this ability to create and manipulate wind. Being able to create gusts of wind, tornadoes, and squalls, he has some control over weather. *'Shadow Bond': An inherent ability of the Shadow Drake, Deathstorm becomes stronger while in range of other Shadow Drakes. Abilites Equipment *'Stone of Advancing': A golden, stone-like scale used to temporarily transform Deathstorm into his advanced form. Strengths and Immunities Weaknesses and Fears Relationships Deathstorm is a good friend of Jason Shaver while serving under Lord X-Giga-X. As a result, he has found himself in the center of conflict between the two dracoimperists, as the former is concerned with how the Shadow Drake has been treated, while the latter has begun to distrust the Shadow Drake, despite still having purpose for him. Deathstorm has mated with Flameheart, and the two of them have produced a child, the young Shadow Drake Zephyrus. History Quotes Trivia *Even while working under Lord X-Giga-X, Deathstorm is the most active of the Shadow Drakes in Ustream. Category:Dragons Category:Members Category:Shadow Drakes